yugioh_arcvfandomcom-20200216-history
Halil
Halil (ハリル Hariru) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. He is an exchange student from the LDS Fusion Summoning Course. Appearance Halil wears a red and orange vest with a black t-shirt. He has a small yellow and orange hat and green scarf. Not only does he wear multiple gold earrings, Halil also has long puffy black hair. His hair has a few bangs in front of his face. He has dark skin and brown eyes. Personality Halil is a character who loves Dueling and is excited to be in a completely new environment. He is always filled with energy. Oddly enough, he speaks with a strong English accent. He is also shown to get ahead of himself often, as when he Dueled Yuzu he announced drawing a Pendulum Monster, and placed both active Pendulum Monsters in his Monster Zones rather than the Pendulum Zones, on the same turn. Even when things don't go his way he is never shown without optimism, and actually tries to make the best out of everything he experiences, often mentioning that he "will learn from that" when something excites or amuses him in particular. History Standard Dimension Arc Maiami Championship Battle Royal .]] Halil was present at the opening ceremony of the Junior Youth Battle Royal.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 41: "The Land of Ambition - Duel Academia " He later encountered Yuzu Hīragi in the Iceberg Area and wanted to start a Duel with her. However, since she hadn't found any, Halil gave her "Pendulum Statue White Butterfly" and "Pendulum Statue White Flower" so they could start. Halil managed to gain the upper hand after he Fusion Summoned "Fire Jinn the Blazing Genie of the Lamp". However, after he attacks, he blows Yuzu away from the area, and Halil rides on his ace after her. After Yuzu slides into Olga, their Duel becomes a Battle Royal with him and Olga against Yuzu and Gongnenzaka.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 42: "Battle Royal Begins" Halil and Olga work together to defeat Gongenzaka, leaving only Yuzu left. However, she manages to turn the Duel around with the effect of "Bloom Diva the Floral Melodious Saint" and defeats them with a One Turn Kill.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 43: "The Marvelous Exchange Student "Dennis"" sealed into cards.]] Afterwards, Halil follows Olga around, eventually making it to the Jungle Area. There, he spies two Pendulum Cards. As he starts to grab them, they fly away, causing the pair to chase after them. They are confronted by Michio Mokota and Teppei Tairyōbata.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 44: "Sora Shiun'in, Storns Forth!"Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 45: "Antithesis and Synthesis" Michio Duels and defeats them, taking their remaining Pendulum Cards.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 46: "The Rebellious Supreme King Black Dragon" Later, Halil and Olga are seen sliding down a cliff just as Yūri arrives in the Standard Dimension. Believing him to be a Junior Youth competitor, they challenge him to a Duel and lose. Yūri turns them into cards afterwards.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 47: "Yūri of The Cold Smile" Synchro Dimension Arc Pre-Friendship Cup When Yuzu and Yūgo tried to warn City residents about Academia's invasion, Yuzu showed them the cards containing Halil and Olga, no one believed them.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 57: "The Black Whirlwind - Crow Hogan" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc After Zarc's defeat and the Standard Dimension being reborn into the "Pendulum Dimension", Halil was freed from his card.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 141: "Junior Youth Championship" He is seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack Atlas with OlgaYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" and applauded when Yūya won. He then watched Yūya and Reiji's Action Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 147: "The Unleashed Dragons" He was happy when Yūya won the Duel and witnessed Yuzu's revival.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" Deck Halil uses a Lamp Deck, focused around burn effects and Fusion Summoning. His monsters' effects allow him to quickly gather the tools needed to Fusion Summon as well as rapidly inflict effect damage to his opponent(s). Lamp Others Duels References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Standard Dimension Category:Carded Category:Former Carded